Purewing
by Sunwing2345
Summary: Takes place right after Firewing.


And being closer to them than they could possibly imagine, he felt all the things in their hearts and became one with them. And so the homecoming was his as well.

Being finally back with Marina again, even though he couldn't touch her except for her heart, made him complete. Also, his son Griffin finally being safe at home also made Shade feel comfortable.

Life where Shade is amazing to him. Never before had he felt like this, to become the creature of your choosing, to feel its power and strength. For Shade, being here, would not trouble him for one bit.

Although he couldn't talk to those around him, he still felt their happiness at being present here. The only thing that stirred in Shade's ghostly body was the thought of Marina and Griffin dying and going down into the hellish place know as the Underworld.

He continued to flow through his mate and son, feeling their joy at being reunited. They kept holding each other, tears matted on both their faces, both joy and sadness.

"Griffin, oh Griffin," his mother said to him holding him, "I thought I lost you. Bless your father for bringing you home." Marina kissed Griffin's forehead.

"I missed you mom." Griffin said to her, cradled in his mother's arms.

"Luna made it too, and I'm so proud of you. Luna's mother will be forever grateful to you."

Griffin stirred for a moment and then said, "Mom…dad's gone." he said while tears began to fall more heavily. "I was only with him for a few minutes. Luna's mother should be grateful to father, not me. He gave his life for her."

Marina breathed deeply as she took in the horrid news of what her son just told her. Trying to breathe steadily as much as she could, but it only failed as she cried even harder.

"Griffin…are you sure?" Marina asked him.

He thought he would die from over sadness -if that is even possible- at the shock on his mother's face. "Yeah mom, he gave his life to save Luna and I after I was killed by a giant bat dad knew. We took his life force and we became alive again. We passed through this Tree thingy and we ended up here. I looked back and dad was gone. Since he was dead he went somewhere else I guess."

Marina couldn't have been more overtaken by shock and disbelief. The tears getting stronger and stronger as Griffin's story went on. "So…he is truly gone then?" Marina said barley getting the words from her tongue.

"Yeah." Griffin said looking down.

"Well then," Marina said wiping the rest of her tears away, "We better tell the elders and family what happened. Be ready now, because…I'm not." Marina said crying all over again.

Griffin tried to put his wings around her, but his wings weren't big enough for his mother's great body. Trying to comfort her he said, "I'm sorry mom. If I wouldn't have done what I did, maybe…

"Don't talk like that young one. Your father knew what he was doing and did what he did because he loved you. Nothing that you did could have helped him." his mother told him

"But mom…don't you miss him? You're his mate and you knew him more than me."

"I do miss him already. I loved your father very much. It's going to be hard, but I know that as long as we have each other, we'll make it." Marina said to her son trying to bring a smile from the abyss sadness that drained her.

"Griffin, you've returned home!" Griffin looked up to see his grandmother floating down to him.

"Yes grandma." he said hugging her.

Ariel looked to Marina, "You have quite the mate. He brought not only Griffin, but Luna too. Very satisfying to be the mother of that grown child. Where is he anyway, we have much to talk about. The whole colony is just buzzing at your return!"

Griffin looked up to his mother, her face turning pale. Griffin didn't need to touch her with his body but needed only his echovision to feel his mother's heart racing.

"Yes Ariel, my son and I have much to tell you."

Griffin flew to his favorite sugar maple tree in the whole forest. He roosted, holding himself alone, feeling somewhat sorry for himself. He began to weep.

Griffin just got done talking to Ariel and the other Elders. Not an easy thing to do when every five minutes you begin to sob while you tell your story. He could still remember the shock and disbelief on their faces. The elder that most stuck to his mind was his grandmother's. Her son was gone from her.

Griffin felt like they had become angry at Griffin, as if it was his fault, even though it was, he thought. _They probably want to get rid of me now. They lost their hero, and it was all because of me. Why should they like me, especially mother. She's the one who will be most taken by this. They should just banish me. _Griffin thought.

"Why are you here all by yourself?"

Griffin turned and saw Luna right behind him. He wondered how long she had been there.

"Oh me?"

Luna chuckled, "No, the tree, yes you silly!"

"I just want some time alone from everyone, that's all. Besides, they all probably want me gone anyway."

"Why would you say something as stupid as that. Then again, that's just your crazy mind working. The colony is happy to have you returned. We both returned, and it's all thanks to your father. No one is mad at you."

"So you think anyway. Maybe I should just leave Tree Haven for good."

"Now what did that attitude get you into last time?" Luna asked.

"Hey, I brought you back at least."

"There you go, that's what you need to tell yourself. Look at the positives."

Griffin knew he was not good at coming up with the positives, but rather the negatives. Luna on the other hand, was all positive. She had everything, popularity, both parents, and an attitude that said _"hey life, give me what you got, let's just see how upset you can make me"._ That was Luna, happy as can be.

"Besides, if you left, who would I have left to talk to?"

Griffin nearly chocked from laughter, "Excuse me, you're friends with every single newborn in this colony. What does it matter if I'm gone?"

"Because you're my bestest friend Griff."

Their was his nickname. Griffin loved it when she called him that. Made him feel special.

"Also, you're just too much fun to mess with." Luna said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Griffin said smiling. She always did seem to take pleasure watching him be too afraid to do something or how he was always looking for the negatives in life.

"Yeah really. Hey, you want to come play with me and some others, I invented this really awesome new game?"

"Remember what happened the last game we played?"

"You'll just be more careful silly!" Luna said flying off chuckling.

Griffin knew she wouldn't leave him alone till he played with her, so he went along. _He we go again. Another game from the devious Luna._ Griffin thought.

Shade flew out from Griffin as Griffin flew off to play with Luna's friends. Shade felt inside Griffin, and knew that Luna had a hold on his son. Shade smiled and thought,_ That girl has him wrapped around her wing. Sorry Griffin, looks like you just found your future mate._

End of Chapter 1


End file.
